


Life is the Little Shadow

by CydSA



Series: Supernatural American Idol [2]
Category: American Idol RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean head to the Ozarks in Arkansas to deal with an ancient Cherokee monster that is targeting the members of one family. Once they get to Mammoth Spring, they meet Kris, who just wants to be a musician and meet Adam Lambert. Not necessarily in that order. Then Castiel shows up and tells them that the warrior they need to kill the monster is <i>not</i> one of them. Set in the same ‘verse as <a href="http://cydsa.livejournal.com/38981.html">Three’s Not Always A Crowd</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is the Little Shadow

**Link to Art Master Post:** [The Pretty](http://xsilverdreamsx.livejournal.com/2617.html)  
 **Soundtrack:** [The Music](http://cydsa.livejournal.com/53013.html)

[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20CO%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=sncbb1-divclose-generic1.jpg)

“Fuck!” Dean glared at Sam and pulled his hand out of his pants. “Warn a guy when you’re going to interrupt his personal time, will ya, Sammy?”

Sam glared back. “It’s been twenty minutes, dude, how long can it take?” He stood at the motel room door and then slammed it behind him as he stomped in.

Dean grinned and Sam wanted to smack the smile right off his face. “Well, I’ve never had any complaints,” Dean said.

“That’s because you sleep with…”

Dean held up his hand. His other hand, Sam noted. “Careful Sammy, else I’ll think you’re jealous.”

Sam snorted and flopped down on the second bed. “Whatever,” he muttered and felt his cheeks burn. Ever since the night that he and Dean had fucked Adam Lambert, he’d been unable to look at his brother the same way.

Every time he closed his eyes he could see Dean looking down at him, staring at Sam as Adam fucked him while Dean had been fucking Adam. He could feel Dean’s fingers clenched around his, keeping his brother close, ensuring that even though they weren’t technically having sex with each other, it was almost the same thing.

Sam wanted to wipe the memory from his brain but it wouldn’t let go. He was a sick, sick fuck.

“Sammy?” Dean’s voice was questioning, no longer cocky and Sam looked over at him. “You okay?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam replied and closed his eyes. “I’m tired. G’night.” He willed himself to sleep; the last thing he heard was Dean’s sigh.

********************************

“A what?” Dean asked.

“An Uktena,” Sam said, looking at the laptop screen.

“Never heard of it,” Dean said and pulled up the bed so that he could sit down and peer at the screen. “What is it?”

Sam was in full research mode and Dean had missed this. He grinned as Sam cleared his throat. “It’s a Cherokee myth,” he said and then shrugged. “ _Was_ a myth,” he amended.

Dean leaned back on his hands. “So why are you Wikipedia-ing the fuck out of a myth?” he asked, anticipating Sam the nerd-boy in full sail.

Sam didn’t disappoint. “Because, unlike some of us,” he glared at Dean pointedly, “who have been sleeping and watching porn, others of us have been looking for a new case.”

“Aw Sammy,” Dean crooned, “you’re a real boy again.”

“Fuck you,” Sam said but his tone held no heat.

“You wish,” Dean replied automatically. He immediately wanted to bite his tongue because Sam flushed and looked away, and Dean could feel his own ears burning. “So, tell me about the case,” he said as though he’d not put both his stupid feet in his mouth.

“First, I have to tell you about the myth,” Sam said and turned back to the screen. “The Uktena is a Horned Serpent. The legend is venerated in various forms by many of the Native American tribes - the Cherokee, Creek and Choctaw are three of them. The Uktena is the Cherokee incarnation.”

“Okay,” Dean said, “what does it do?” He wasn’t a fan of snakes.

“It’s a snake,” Sam said.

“A _mythical_ snake,” Dean reminded him. “So, what does it do?” he repeated.

Sam went into Professor Sam mode. “If you see the Uktena, you’d be so dazed by the bright light it emits that you’d run towards it instead of trying to escape.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Dean admitted.

“There’s more,” Sam said.

“There always is,” Dean muttered. “Okay, hit me.”

“Its breath is so poisonous that if you inhale the smallest particle of it, then you die.” Sam waited.

Dean obliged. “It kills with halitosis?”

“You’re getting predictable,” Sam told him.

Dean laughed. “Hey, sue me. At least you know what you’re getting.”

Sam rolled his eyes so hard Dean was sure that they rolled right around the back of his head and back again. “Jerk,” he muttered.

“Bitch,” Dean replied cheerfully and they grinned at each other. “So tell me about the Ukulele.”

“Uktena,” Sam corrected and Dean enjoyed the way his tone turned pissy. “It’s apparently huge, like J-Lo Anaconda movie huge, with horns on its head and a diamond on its forehead.”

“Hold the phone!” Dean exclaimed. “A diamond?”

Sam nodded. “The diamond is called _‘Ulun’suti’_ and the legend says if you can get the diamond from the Uktena, then you can become a shaman and work wonders.”

“A diamond,” Dean breathed. “That would be even better than the dragon’s gold we got.”

“Dean,” Sam said but Dean ignored the warning in his tone.

“I mean, a diamond in the forehead of a snake that’s the size of an anaconda would be what, about ten carats? More?” he mused.

Sam kicked his ankle. “Ow! Fucker! What you do that for?” Dean glared at him, rubbing the abused limb.

“Because now we get to the meaty part of the myth, asshole,” Sam told him. “If you inhale even the tiniest bit of the breath of the Uktena, not only do _you_ die but your family dies as well.”

Dean stared. “How the hell does that work?”

Sam shrugged. “I just pass on the lore, man. It’s up to us to figure out how much of it is real.”

Dean stood up and went to the mini-bar and pulled out a couple of beers. He passed one to Sam and popped his open. “So, what’s the case then?” he asked after taking a long pull.

“We’re going to Arkansas,” Sam said.

Dean groaned. “Seriously? It’s like the ass-end of America. There’s nothing there!”

Sam glared at him. “One of our most popular presidents was from Arkansas!” he reminded Dean.

Dean grinned and took another swig. “Oh yeah, that’s right, Wicked Willy Clinton,” he said, knowing that it would piss Sam off.

Sam rose to the bait. “Show some respect for the office if not the man, Dean!” he told him.

“He’s my hero!” Dean protested. “Getting some chick to give him a blowjob with seven million Federal agents in the near vicinity takes some cojones, man.”

Sam sighed. “You are a tool sometimes, you know?” he asked.

Dean nodded. “It’s a gift - I am aware of it.” He drank deeply once more. “So what happened where in Arkansas?” he asked.

“Mammoth Spring,” Sam said, looking at the laptop again. “Three people have been found dead with their eyes burned out.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “And you’ve connected this with your bad-breath Ukulele how?”

Sam tipped the chair back on two legs as he drank, deliberately forcing Dean to wait. “Because there was no accelerant found anywhere near them, no indication of a branding iron or any other means of burning eyes right out of their sockets.”

Dean winced. “Ouch.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed.

“Spontaneous human combustion?” Dean suggested.

Sam looked at him as though he was stupid. “Nobody combusted, man - spontaneously or otherwise.”

“Huh,” Dean said and then narrowed his eyes. “So how did you figure out that it was this snake-monster?” he asked.

“Bobby,” Sam said by way of explanation.

“Right,” Dean nodded. Then he sucked down the rest of his beer. “So, when do we leave?”

********************************

Kris sat on the porch of his house and watched the world go by. He was still so mad with his father. Why couldn’t he just accept that Kris wanted to make music and not be a cop…or a store manager? He didn’t want to be just another kid who graduated college and then did what his parents did. The fact that Deputy Jackson had just retired had meant that his dad had really been applying the pressure.

But Kris wanted more. He wanted music. And somehow he was going to get his father to understand that wanting something different didn’t mean that _he_ was different.

He sighed and looked up when he saw a black car pull up at the front gate.

He watched silently as two men climbed out of the car, wearing cheap suits and white shirts. The taller of the two had longish, shaggy brown hair and deep dimples as he smiled at Kris.

“Hi, are you Neil Allen?” he asked and Kris couldn’t quite place the accent.

He shook his head. “Nope, that’s my dad. I’m Kris,” he offered his hand and the guy shook it.

“I’m Agent Page and this is my partner, Agent Plant. We’re here to ask you a few questions about the murders that have been happening around here.” The agent smiled and the dimples deepened. Kris took a moment to appreciate them.

“Wait, your names are Plant and Page as in Jimmy Page and Robert Plant from Led Zeppelin?” Kris asked.

The agents exchanged looks and the pretty one with green eyes grinned. “You know your music,” he said.

“I should,” Kris replied. “I grew up on that stuff. My dad was a bit of a metal head. Plus, I love music.” He grinned. “Although, dude, you’d have to have been born under a rock not to know who Page & Plant are.”

The green eyes brightened. “Really? What kind of …oof,” he stopped when Agent Page stepped back on his foot. “What the hell, man?” he asked.

Kris hid a grin. “Why don’t you come on inside?” he asked. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Coffee would be awesome, thank you,” Page said and Kris followed them indoors.

Kris took them through to the sitting room. He went quickly into the kitchen and poured four cups of coffee. He knew his father would be home soon.

When he came back out with the cups he watched as Plant looked around him, obviously aware of his surroundings and making careful mental notes.

Page seemed to be assigned the ‘social’ duties. “So, you’ve lived here long?” he asked.

“All my life,” Kris replied and watched them both move to different chairs, one facing the door and the other, the windows.

“Nice place, your little town,” Agent Page said politely.

“You don’t have to lie. Mammoth Spring is not exactly the most exciting place in the world,” Kris said with a grin. “But it’s home.”

Neil came in to the house just then and Kris jumped up. “Pop, these guys are here to see you.”

He watched as his father’s eyes narrowed but Neil held out his hand nevertheless. “Which agency did you say you were with?” he asked.

“We didn’t, but we’re with the FBI,” Agent Plant said and Kris suddenly wondered if anything they said was true. He had a weird feeling about these two guys.

“So now the FBI is investigating these deaths?” Neil mused. “It seems a little extreme.”

“Well, you’ve only got a one-man police force here, sir,” Agent Page said. “And with three strange deaths in the last month, all within the same family - well, the Agency thought a little extra help might be welcomed.”

“Hmm,” Neil leaned back in his chair and crossed his hands over his stomach. “So, I’m guessing you know that I’m the town sheriff?” Neil asked.

“That’s why we came straight to you first,” Agent Page said and his expression was earnest, inviting trust. “It’s only good manners.”

Neil nodded slowly and then admitted, “I’m actually pretty glad you fellows are here. There’s something a little off with these murders.”

Neil paused and looked at Kris. “Maybe you should go and visit a friend or something, son.”

Kris glared at him. “No, Pop,” he stated. “You said you wanted me to be a cop so why don’t you let me try to see if I can help the FBI in some way?” He held his breath, determined to stay.

There was a moment when he thought that his dad might tell him to go anyway but then he nodded briskly and clasped his hands together, leaning forward. “So how about you boys come clean with who you _really_ are?” he asked suddenly.

Plant and Page exchanged glances again, a weird sort of mental telepathy obviously taking place. “I’m not sure I understand, sir,” Agent Page began.

Neil held up one hand. “I may be the sheriff of a small town, but I can still smell bullshit when it comes along.” He fixed them with a stern look and Kris had never been more proud of his father. “Why are you here and who sent you?”

Plant shook his head. “I’m sorry, Sheriff Allen, but we can’t tell you,” he looked straight at Neil, “mainly because you wouldn’t believe us.”

“Well, why don’t you try me,” Neil suggested and raised an eyebrow.

They did that mental telepathy thing again and Page said, “Okay, we’re not with the FBI. My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean and we’re…”

“Hunters,” Neil concluded and there was a heavy silence in the room as they all looked at each other.

“Um…” Sam said.

Neil smiled. “I know Bobby Singer,” he said simply. “He called and mentioned that a couple of ‘idjits’ would be coming around to help out.”

“That sneaky son of a bitch,” Dean said and Kris could hear the admiration in his tone.

“So, Bobby said you boys might have an inkling on what’s been killing my people,” Neil said.

Dean waved at Sam. “Sammy here is the research wizard, I’m just the muscle.”

“We think it could be an Uktena,” Sam said, leaning forward. “A Horned Serpent.”

“That’s a Cherokee name,” Neil mused. “We have a tribe nearby Mammoth Springs, the Amonsoquath.”

Kris nodded. “They’re not recognized by the Cherokee Nation but they claim to be pure Cherokee.” He looked at Sam. “I could take you there.”

Sam grinned. “Thanks,” he said and Kris liked his smile. It changed his face, made him seem younger, more human, less dangerous.

“The People of the Bear are a prickly bunch,” Neil warned. “They’ve had a lot of trouble with trying to register as a legal branch of the Cherokee Nation so they tend to be a little wary of strangers.”

“I’m friends with the Tribe Chief’s son,” Kris said. “If you’re with me then you’ll be fine.”

Neil frowned at him. “I thought you weren’t hanging around with Cale anymore?” he asked.

Kris shrugged his shoulders. “We jam together,” he said, hating the defensiveness in his voice. “He’s great on the guitar.”

Neil opened his mouth to speak again but Sam spoke first. “That would be great. When can we go?”

“Hold your horses, son,” Neil said. “You don’t know anything about anything. You can’t just go running into their lands and expect to find all your solutions.”

Dean looked straight at Neil and Kris felt a shiver run down his spine. This was a guy who hid a very scary soul. “Sheriff Allen, we stopped by as a courtesy. We don’t work for you or for any government organisation. We can go where we want without your permission.”

And just like that he turned into something more, something almost less human and Kris just wanted to reach out and touch the heart of him.

“You’re planning on taking my boy with you into whatever trouble you find. I reckon that makes it my business.” Kris recognized the bluster in his father’s tone. He was backing down.

“Sir, we’ll take care of Kris.” Again, it was Sam who was speaking and Kris just knew that he could put his life in Sam’s hands and be safe.

“Pop, I’m twenty-five, not a kid,” Kris muttered and felt his ears burning. “For Pete’s sake.”

“Kris,” Neil began and then stopped and sighed. “Fine. Just be careful, alright?”

“Of course,” Kris said, standing. “Cale is one of my oldest friends and he knows the area pretty well,” he told Sam as they headed out.

“I need to change first,” Dean said. “This suit itches like a bitch.”

********************************

Dean looked in the rear-view mirror at Kris. “So you’ve been here all your life?” he asked and turned where Kris indicated.

“Yeah,” Kris replied. “I think I’m about ready to leave now though.”

“Really?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “What’s changed your mind?” He wanted to make a joking comment but could see that the guy was serious.

“I want to make music for a living,” Kris said. “I can’t do that here.”

“No kidding!” Dean said, looking around him. “This is seriously the only actual one-horse town I’ve ever been in.”

Kris laughed. “There are only about a thousand people in Mammoth Springs and a couple hundred on the reservation.”

“But it’s not a government-run reservation?” Sam asked.

Kris shook his head. “No, although Chief Mills has been trying to get it registered for years.”

“Chief Mills?” Dean grinned. “That doesn’t sound very Native American.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a douchebag, Dean.”

“What?” Dean asked. “That’s a legitimate comment, dude.” He was offended. “I was even politically correct and used Native American instead of Indian.”

“God, you’re going to get us killed,” Sam muttered.

Kris shook his head. “They’re pretty modern guys - no Chief Sitting Bull or shit like that. Cale said he wants to come with me as moral support when I go to audition for American Idol in Little Rock. Don’t know if Chief Mills would be too happy with that though.”

“American Idol, huh?” Dean said and looked at Sam. “We met someone who was in American Idol.”

“Really?” Kris asked, face eager. “Who was it?”

“He told us he came second. His name is Adam Lambert,” Sam said and watched as Kris’ face lit up.

“Oh my God, he’s the most incredible singer ever on that show. Fucking Danny Gokey, he only won because he used his dead wife as a sympathy card.” Kris was spitting mad and Dean was amused.

“You seem pretty passionate about a singing competition, man,” he noted.

Kris blushed. “It’s a way to reach a dream and it just pissed me off that Adam lost because of what he was.”

“What was he?” Sam asked, tone gentle.

“Gay,” Kris said and slumped back against the seat. “Middle America couldn’t bear the thought of their apple-pie American Idol being queer.”

“Wow, that’s pretty harsh,” Dean said and tried to not blush when he remembered his own meeting with Adam.

“Just makes me so freaking mad,” Kris muttered. “He’s got the most amazing voice and he’s gorgeous and funny and …” he trailed off when he saw both Sam and Dean looking at him. “Well he is!” he asserted.

“He’s an awesome guy,” Sam admitted and Dean could see his dimples deepen. “ _Really_ awesome.”

Kris leaned forward again. “Is he as great looking in real life as he is on screen?” he asked.

Dean wanted to stop this line of discussion. He had tried hard not to think of that night with Adam. It was almost impossible though because that long, sensual, sexual night had taught him things about himself - and his little brother - that he’d really have preferred not knowing.

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “And pretty cool too.” He caught Dean’s eye again and quickly looked away but not before Dean had seen that the same memories were swarming his brain.

“Okay, so enough with the fangirling,” he said. “Tell me about the local tribe.”

“Like what?” Kris asked, obviously reluctant to move from the topic of Adam Lambert.

“Do they have a shaman?” Sam asked and Dean gave him an approving nod.

“Not that I know of,” Kris frowned, thinking hard. “But they do have a medicine woman, Salali. She’s pretty cool.”

“That sounds like the perfect place to start. Right Sammy?” Dean asked.

“We’ll have to get permission from the Chief first,” Kris interjected. “They’re very protective of their own.”

“Sam and I know what we’re doing,” Dean said and ignored Sam’s eye-roll. “This will be a piece of cake.”

********************************

Sam had spent much of his life wishing that Dean was a little less cocky, a little more careful. But then he acknowledged silently to himself, if he were, he wouldn’t be Dean.

He watched Dean chatting with Kris and felt a vague pang. Things had been unsettled between him and his brother for a while now and truth be told, since the night they’d spent with Adam trying to break a petty vengeful witch’s curse.

Sam wasn’t sure whether it was because Dean had seen Sam having sex with a guy or that Dean himself had fucked the same guy or that they’d been the top and bottom of an Adam Lambert sandwich that was freaking Dean out. Knowing Dean, it was likely a combination of all three things.

Sam would sometimes catch Dean looking at him - unsure, frightened. Then at other times, his eyes would be hot and wanting. Sam wanted to tell Dean that it was okay, that he wasn’t weirded out by what had happened. But he’d be lying.

“Sammy?” he heard Dean ask and he turned his head to look at his brother.

“Sorry,” Sam said. “Mind wandered off.”

“Dude, get your head out of your ass. We’re talking about a giant snake that can kill you with its stinky breath,” Dean reminded him.

“A snake with halitosis?” Kris asked and Sam watched as Dean fell a little a more in like with the cool guy who wanted to make music.

“You are a man after my own heart, Kris Allen,” Dean told him with a grin and reached his hand over his shoulder to bump fists with Kris. “Sammy here doesn’t see the big picture.”

“I see the big picture,” Sam muttered. “You just see the bright and sparkly things that you can sell.”

“Are you guys serious about the Uktena?” Kris asked and Sam turned in his seat to look at him.

“Very serious,” he said and something flickered in Kris’ eyes. “What do you know about it?” he asked.

“Not much more than local Cherokee myth,” Kris said.

“Why don’t you tell me some of it,” Sam invited.

“Okay,” Kris agreed. “I guess you’ve heard about _‘Ulun’suti’_ then?”

“Big ass diamond in the middle of the Ukulele’s forehead?” Dean asked. Sam wanted to smack that smug little grin right off his face. Dean knew how much it pissed him off when he got things deliberately wrong.

“It’s not a diamond,” Kris told him and Dean scowled. “It’s a transparent crystal about the shape of a cartridge bullet.” Sam stayed silent and motioned him to continue. “Legend says there’s a blood-red streak running through the centre of the crystal from top to bottom.”

“Could still be worth a couple of grand,” Dean noted but Sam could see the disappointment in his face.

“I wouldn’t advise anyone to buy it or keep it,” Kris said.

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“The crystal needs blood,” Kris explained. “Every seven days, it needs to feed on the blood of small game, rubbing the blood all over the crystal as soon as the animal has been killed.” He paused and then continued, “but twice a year it must have the blood of a deer or some other large animal.”

“Like a human,” Dean said and his tone was flat.

“Like a human,” Kris said and his eyes were wide as though he’d only realised now what was happening. “Oh my God, you guys seriously believe in this stuff? It’s a freaking legend, a myth! It’s not real.”

“You’d be surprised at what we believe,” Sam said and turned his gaze to the woods that surrounded them. “The Uktena could be anywhere,” he murmured.

“We’ll find it,” Dean’s confidence sounded a little shaken but Sam knew that he wouldn’t be down for long.

“So anything about how to kill it?” Sam asked Kris, not particularly hopeful.

Kris bit his lip and Sam tried not to stare. He had a lovely mouth, all full lower lip and God, what was wrong with him? He shook his head. He obviously needed to get laid. Soon.

“One of the stories was of a warrior, Aganuiji, who managed to hunt and eventually kill one of the Horned Serpents,” Kris recalled. “It can’t be wounded except on the seventh spot from its head because the heart and life of Uktena lie beneath that spot.”

“Yeah, I’m going to ask the big smelly breath snake to please wait a minute while I count the number of spots from its head,” Dean muttered and Kris flushed.

“Don’t be an asshole, Dean,” Sam chided.

Dean looked at Kris. “Sorry, man, this is all just pissing me off.”

Kris shrugged. “It’s the story that was passed down.” He carefully avoided looking at Dean and told Sam, “The warrior built a circle of pine cones and lit them on fire. He ran to the circle once he’d shot the Serpent and the flames kept him safe from the poison that Uktena spat from its mouth in its death throes.”

“Well, fuck,” Dean said and grimaced. “Why can’t killing a monster be easy like a vamp, you know, cut off its head?” He looked pleadingly at Sam. “Come on, Sammy, why can’t we get a break?”

“Too much wine, women and song, I guess,” Kris retorted and Dean gave a startled bark of laughter. Sam hid a grin but saw the approval on Dean’s face. Kris wasn’t going to be anyone’s pushover.

********************************

Kris pointed to the large house set into the trees. “That’s Chief Mills’ place,” he said and Dean pulled up in front of it.

Two large mixed breed dogs jumped up on the porch and started barking furiously. Kris climbed out of the car and whistled to them. They both settled down and as the front door opened, Cale was smiling at him.

“Hey bro,” Cale called. “Wasn’t expecting you today.”

They shook hands and Kris turned to Sam and Dean. “This is Cale, the son of Chief Mills of the Amonsoquath tribe of the Western Cherokee.” He made sure to introduce them formally.

Dean looked at him, one eyebrow slightly raised, but followed his lead. “Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam.” He held out his hand and Cale shook it. “You don’t look Cherokee,” Dean noted. Sam kicked his ankle. “Ow! Well, he doesn’t!” Dean protested, hopping out of Sam’s way.

Cale nodded. “You have good eyes,” he said. “My parents adopted me when I was a baby. I have Cherokee blood from way back so the tribe was okay with it.”

Kris was surprised that his friend spoke so easily. Being adopted by the Cherokee had made most of his childhood very difficult.

“What brings you here?” Cale asked and Kris could see the tension of his shoulders.

“We’re …” Sam began and Kris jumped in.

“They’re hunters and they’re here to catch whoever is killing our people.”

Cale looked at the Winchesters. “Bounty hunters?” he asked.

“Kinda,” Dean said and smirked. “We don’t exactly get rewarded though.”

“They wanted to know if they could speak with Salali,” Kris said.

Cale looked at him sharply. “Why?” he asked.

Kris decided to let the Winchesters answer that.

“We specialise in ‘unusual’ cases,” Sam said and even Kris could hear the quotation marks in his words.

“So why did you come to the reservation?” Cale asked. Kris waited to hear the response.

Dean stepped forward. “Because, dude, we believe that whatever is killing these people is (a) not human and (b) connected to an ancient Cherokee legend.”

Cale stared at him. “What the fuck?”

“They think that it could be the Uktena,” Kris interjected and his friend focused on him.

“That’s a fucking myth, man.”

“You’d be surprised how much truth is buried in ancient myths,” Sam’s voice was quiet and Kris knew that these guys had seen nightmares.

Cale opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I’m going to have to speak to my father,” he said eventually.

“We’ll wait,” Dean said with a charming smile. Kris thought he looked like a shark.

Cale’s expression was wary but he went inside.

“It’s pretty here,” Sam said, stepping off the porch and turning in a slow circle.

“The Ozarks,” Kris pointed up at the mountains.

“Nice,” Dean said and sucked in a deep breath. “God, I miss the smell of the city.”

Kris and Sam both glared at him. “What?” Dean demanded. “The country gives me the willies.”

Sam shook his head and crouched down to scratch behind the ear of the largest of the dogs. “You’re a Philistine,” he told Dean.

Dean grinned. “And proud of it!” he said. The other dog sniffed at Dean’s boot and Kris waited for him to push the animal away. Instead he knelt down and let the dog lick his face, laughing as he half-heartedly held it off.

Cale came back out. “Dad says that Salali would be the one to speak to but she’s collecting herbs in the mountains. She’s not available to talk to you.”

“Can we not go to her?” Sam asked. “It’s really important that we speak with her.”

Cale shook his head. “No, she may not be disturbed.” He motioned to Dean and Sam to come with him. “But my father is willing to answer your questions. He knows the tribe’s history and mythology as well as or better than Salali. And he wants to meet you guys.”

“That’s okay,” Dean said. “We’ll just be…”

“Not a request,” Cale said and Kris saw the future chief for the first time in his friend’s eyes.

********************************

Dean was not creeped out by the huge bear pelt on the floor. Except that its eyes followed him wherever he moved.

“It’s frickin’ staring at me!” he hissed into Sam’s ear. Sam elbowed him in the gut.

Cale led them into the sitting room where a tall man stood looking out of the window. When Cale cleared his throat, the chief turned around. His eyes were dark and his skin tanned and the dark brown hair was only slightly grey at his temples.

“Sir?” Cale stopped at his father’s hand.

“I am Chief Wade Mills,” he held out his hand and Dean stepped forward to shake it. “Cale tells me you’re here to hunt a monster?” There was nothing in his tone that suggested surprise or disbelief.

Dean glanced quickly at Sam who nodded. “I’m Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam,” he began.

“Son of John?” Chief Mills asked.

“Holy shit, does everyone around here know about us?” Dean asked the room in general.

Wade Mills smiled. “I’m an old friend of your father’s. He helped me hunt and kill a Tsul ‘Kalu many years ago.”

“Are you serious?” Sam asked and Dean could practically see him vibrating with excitement.

“Settle down, nerd-boy,” he muttered and Sam glared at him using bitch-face number five.

The Chief motioned for them to sit down. “Tell me about what you think is responsible for those three deaths.”

They all sat down and Dean watched Sam settle into explanation mode. “Chief Mills, we believe it is an Uktena,” Sam began.

“Please call me Wade,” the Chief interrupted him. “There have been no sightings or records of Uktena being in these mountains for more than a century.” He didn’t seem surprised that the Winchesters were looking for an imaginary beast.

“The three people who have died are all members of the same family,” Sam pointed out. “Garret Foster was the first to die. Four days later it was his brother, Grady. Last week was Gayle, their sister. How many members of their family are still alive?”

Kris frowned. “Why would the Foster family be targeted though?”

Wade turned to look at him. “The Fosters hunt in the forests. They do not hunt only for food.”

Dean held up a hand. “Whoa, are you telling me that the giant snake is an advocate of Green Peace?”

“Perhaps the spirit world knows more than we do,” Wade clasped his hands together. “Perhaps Garret Foster saw Uktena, tried to take _‘Ulun’suti’_. He died and then his family followed.”

“We’re here to ensure that no more people die, no matter what the motivation of the killer is,” Sam said.

Wade was silent for a moment and then nodded. “The legend is true then. Uktena kills first the one who has seen it and then the rest of the family dies until those who carry the same name are all in the grave.”

“The fact that their eyes were burned out of their sockets with no indication of the weapon or accelerant is another sign that the cause was supernatural,” Dean piped up.

Wade looked at Dean. “To quote from the Cherokee legend: ‘To hear Uktena is to be called to follow. To see Uktena is to fall beneath its spell. To touch Uktena is to be bewitched. To smell Uktena is to catch the scent of death. To taste Uktena is to cross over to the spirit world’.”

Dean felt a cold shiver skitter down his spine. “Well, fuck,” he said and he and Sam stared at each other.

“There is a way to kill Uktena,” Wade told them. He stood up and went to the large bookshelf in the corner of the room. He pulled a book off the shelf and came back to them. “Of course, this is only mythology passed down through the ages,” he added.

“Something about the seventh spot from its head?” Sam asked and Wade nodded.

“However, not just any weapon will do,” he said and opened the book to a page where a black and white drawing of a huge snake took up most of the space.

“Oh my God, just not an angel’s sword or Moses’ staff,” Dean groaned.

Wade looked at him curiously. “The Christian god has no place in the spirit way. Uktena is of the Old Country, beyond the mists of time.”

Dean just barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “Okay then,” he said and ignored Sam’s glare.

Wade took no notice of the sarcasm. “Uktena is from before the times of recorded history,” he explained. He pointed at the snake’s head and counted seven large markings from the base of its skull. “To kill Uktena, you must strike there, with the arrow of a true warrior.”

Sam frowned. “So it needs to be a member of the Cherokee tribe?” he asked.

Wade shook his head. “No, it has to be one who has the heart of a warrior. It doesn’t matter what nation he comes from.” He grinned. “Even a ‘white eyes’ like you could do it if your heart was true.”

Kris crowded in with Cale and asked, “So, how do we figure out who has the heart of a warrior?”

Dean liked that he cut right to the heart of things. “Good question,” he said and smiled when Kris looked up at him. Kris grinned back and Dean felt … something. He wasn’t going to touch that particular something with a barge-pole though.

“Salali would normally be here to help us, but she is deep in the mountains,” Wade said and tapped his chin thoughtfully. “She does have her mobile with her, though. But I’m sure that I can help you as much as she would or could.”

Dean shook his head. “I keep forgetting we’re in the twenty-first century,” he noted. “Then you talk about medicine women with mobiles and I remember.”

Wade grinned and he looked younger, more approachable. “I may be a Cherokee chieftain, but I am still a modern man.”

“Yeah, too modern,” Cale grumbled.

“Be grateful you weren’t born fifty or so years ago, son,” Wade told him.

“Or I’d be trying to find my spirit guide in the mountains alone in the winter,” Cale continued an obviously old argument. Dean felt a pang and missed his own father.

“What about Cas?” Sam asked.

“Cas?” Dean replied.

“Who’s Cas?” Kris asked.

The air pressure suddenly changed and Dean felt the familiar pop of his ears. Wind blasted through the room and Castiel was standing in front of him in all his trench-coated glory.

“I didn’t call you,” Dean told him.

“I heard Sam’s prayer,” Castiel replied, face impassive as always.

“You…” Kris stuttered and Dean saw the composed Cherokee chief looking a little shaken.

“Wade, Kris, Cale, please meet Castiel, our very own guardian angel,” Dean waved a hand around. “Cas, these are …”

“I know,” Cas said and his gaze flitted over Dean’s face. “You appear well,” he said.

Dean could feel his face flushing and he gave Cas a tight smile. “I’m fine.”

Castiel looked at Sam. “The wall is still holding?” he asked.

“So far, so good,” Sam said.

“That is good news,” Cas replied and his tone seemed to imply that it was anything but.

“You won that war in heaven yet?” Dean asked, wanting to needle Cas a little.

“No,” Castiel said and his blue eyes remained placid.

“Say, can’t you kill the Ukulele with your big sword?” Dean asked and then mentally groaned.

Sam’s eyes danced. “Big sword?” he asked and Dean flipped him the bird. “Why Dean….”

“I cannot kill this beast,” Castiel interrupted them and Dean raised his lip in a snarl at Sam that warned of payback being the bitchiest bitch that ever bitched. He was still the alpha dog here.

“Bummer,” Cale muttered, wide eyes still on the angel.

“I was called to do a test?” Cas looked around the room and then at Sam and Dean.

“No hands into bodies!” Sam warned in a hurry.

Castiel sighed. “I only do that to locate a soul, Sam. It is not a suitable test for a warrior’s heart.”

“Oh God,” Dean moaned. “Am I going to have to let you into my head?”

 _”I’m already there, Dean,”_ Cas whispered in his mind and Dean glared at him. Only the faintest twitch of the angel’s lips betrayed him.

“Ass,” Dean muttered.

“So,” Sam tried to get them back on track. “What’s the test?”

Castiel held out a hand. “I will have to join with each of you for a moment,” he said and Sam flinched. “There will be no pain,” Cas promised.

“Fine,” Dean heaved a long-suffering sigh. “Do me.” He held out a hand and blushed a little at the arch of Castiel’s eyebrow. “Dude,” he mumbled.

“I understand,” Cas told him, this time the smile just a little more obvious, and took Dean’s hand.

And Castiel was just **there** again in his mind. His presence felt like a warm blanket of sunlight wrapping around him and Dean wanted to snuggle in and stay there forever.

 _”I will always answer when you need me, Dean,”_ Cas murmured and Dean felt his touch like a caress.

 _“Cas,”_ Dean tried to talk but that warmth swept into his mouth, a kiss, an inhalation and Castiel was not just touching him, he was inside him. _”Holy fuck!_ Dean breathed.

********************************

Sam watched Dean and Castiel and wanted to tell them to get a room. Ever since Cas had told them that he had a “more profound bond” with Dean, there had been something weird about their relationship.

Part of him - the sick and seriously over-attached part that every woman in his life had called him out on - wondered if Dean had a thing for their local neighbourhood angel of the Lord. Looking at Dean’s face right now, he kinda thought he did.

“No,” Castiel said eventually. “You will not be able to shoot the arrow to kill Uktena.”

“Why not?” Dean demanded, instantly belligerent at the possibility of not being able to do something.

“It just is,” Cas said and shrugged. Dean looked like he wanted to throttle the angel.

“Sam?” Castiel enquired and Sam sighed.

“Be gentle with Sammy,” Dean snarked. “He’s delicate.”

Castiel only glanced at Dean and whatever he saw in Cas’ eyes made him flush and shut up. “Fine,” Dean muttered and flopped down on a chair. “Mojo away,” he waved a hand.

Sam felt a hand touch his chest and the angel’s presence swept in like a fire. He sucked in a startled breath and was surrounded by Castiel’s grace. He wanted to hold onto the warmth and the comfort but Cas pulled carefully away until only a spark of heat remained, deep in Sam’s heart.

“You cannot do it either,” Castiel said but his eyes were warm and kind. “Your soul heals in leaps and bounds,” he murmured. Suddenly, Sam could still feel Cas in him, with him and he ducked his head to hide his blush.

“Thanks,” he said.

“So who’s left?” Dean demanded and suddenly the dogs started barking outside again.

Cale shook his head at Castiel. “No way are you doing that to me,” he said.

Kris was about to offer himself up for testing when they heard the low growl of a car.

“Expecting anyone else?” Sam asked, looking at Wade.

“I wasn’t expecting _you_ ,” Wade pointed out and they followed him outside.

The Mustang that parked behind the Impala was all muscle. The guy who climbed out was all too familiar.

“Adam?” Sam said and he was sure Dean looked as dumbstruck as he did.  
[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20CO%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=sncbb1-divclose3.jpg)  


Adam wasn’t sure why he’d come here. He’d been in his hotel room, lying on the bed and wrapped only in a towel when the angel had popped into view.

He’d actually screamed like a girl and then stopped when he’d recognized Castiel from Tommy’s comic book. “Oh my god” he gasped and stared. “You’re…”

“An angel of the Lord,” Castiel had told him and Adam had felt his heart stop.

“Castiel,” Adam had said and the angel had nodded. “Um, not that you’re not welcome or anything, but what are you doing here?” Adam had tried for calm enquiry. He’d been pleased with how he’d succeeded.

“You are needed by friends of mine,” Castiel had said and then his face had done some sort of weird twisty thing. “I believe you know them as well.”

“Sam and Dean?” Adam had asked and he had _not_ felt every nerve ending sit up and shout hallelujah.

“Yes,” Castiel had replied. “You must go here,” he’d said and touched his fingers to Adam’s forehead; an image of mountains and green and a sign reading ‘Mammoth Hills, Arkansas’ had been burned into his brain. “Hurry,” Castiel had told him before vanishing and Adam’s ears had popped with a feeling of loss of pressure.

He’d climbed in his car about an hour later, caught the first flight out to Arkansas, and then rented the Mustang which had appealed to his eyes - big and tough and luckily equipped with GPS.

“Hi,” he said now as he watched Dean walk towards him. He was struck once more by just how gorgeous this guy was. Dean stopped in front of him and Adam wondered how he was supposed to greet the straight guy who had spent an entire night taking turns with his brother fucking him.

Sam solved the awkwardness by bounding over to them and throwing his arms around Adam. “Not that it isn’t good to see you, but what the hell are you doing here?” Sam asked when he let him go.

“I asked him to come here,” Castiel spoke up and they all looked at him. His gaze was fixed on Adam. “He’s the warrior that you need.”

Dean glared at Castiel. “If you’d already found the warrior then what the fuck was all that about checking our hearts inside?” Adam was fascinated at the high colour on Dean’s cheeks. There was something more going on between Dean and the angel.

“I wished to inspect Sam without him being aware of it,” Castiel said and Sam made a protesting noise. “I am sorry, but it needed doing and I did not wish you to be upset.” His eyes were gentle on Sam’s face.

“And me?” Dean still sounded outraged.

Castiel’s even gaze changed a bit, grew slightly amused. “I just wanted to touch you,” he replied and Adam bit back a laugh at Dean’s face.

“You fucking bastard!” Dean yelled. “Invasive, pushy, overbearing, know-it-fucking-all angel of the goddam lord!”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “You liked it though,” he said and Dean gaped at him, mouth flapping open and closed a couple of times.

“No I didn’t!” Dean said eventually. It was apparent that no one believed him. Adam was riveted.

“Hi.” A rough voice caught Adam’s attention and every single cell in his body went on high alert. “I’m Kris Allen, a local here.” The guy walking towards him held out his hand and ticked every box Adam had ever thought to have. “Welcome to Mammoth Springs, Mr. Lambert. I’m a huge fan.”

“Adam,” Adam said and took Kris’ hand in his. “Call me Adam,” and he stood there, holding Kris’ hand while the rest of the world just faded away.

“I’m Cale Mills,” someone said and Adam nodded, not taking his eyes off Kris. “This is my father, Chief Wade Mills.” The title _chief_ finally dragged Adam’s attention from Kris and he looked into the amused gaze of a tall older man.

“Welcome to the lands of the Amonsoquath tribe of the Cherokee people,” Chief Mills said and Adam reluctantly let Kris go to shake the chief’s hand.

“I’m not sure why I’m here but I’m pleased to meet you,” he replied, the good manners his mother had drummed into him finally kicking in.

“Why don’t you come inside with us and we can talk about it?” Chief Mills suggested. Adam nodded and followed him, sneaking glances at Kris who stayed close beside him.

He heard Dean hiss behind him, “Cas, you’d better have a fucking good reason for doing this!”

Castiel’s reply was an unperturbed, “of course I do.” Adam could actually hear Dean grind his teeth in frustration.

********************************

Kris couldn’t believe his eyes. Adam fucking Lambert was sitting next to him on a sofa. Adam fucking Lambert! He tried to keep his breathing even but each time he looked sideways, Adam was staring at him. He couldn’t make up his mind if it was creepy or awesome.

“So, you are the warrior sent to kill Uktena,” Wade said and Adam’s gaze flew to Wade.

“What?” he yelped and Kris could see the panic in his face. He reached out and put his hand over Adam’s. Somehow, with Adam, this stranger, it felt right. Adam’s fingers curled around his and clung.

“Well,” Dean began.

“You are needed to kill a giant snake beast of ancient Cherokee myth,” Castiel said and Adam paled even further.

“Snake?” he squeaked. “I don’t really like snakes.”

“Don’t worry,” Dean told him, scowling at Castiel. “We’ll be with you, piece of cake.”

“It will not be easy,” Castiel immediately refuted Dean’s statement, ignoring Dean’s furious glare.

“What the fuck is going on?” Adam asked and looked at Sam. “The last time I saw you guys…” he blushed, “you wanted me to help you break a witch’s curse.”

Dean grinned. “And we had a lot of fun doing it, right?” he asked. Then he remembered his audience and went almost as red as Adam. “Fuck,” he muttered and folded his arms across his chest.

Sam rolled his eyes. “We’re hunting an Uktena,” he explained. “It’s a legendary snake that is pretty deadly but we have a plan.”

“We do?” Kris blurted in surprise. He couldn’t remember hearing about any kind of plan.

“Sure,” Dean said and looked at Sam. “Why don’t you tell them, Sammy?”

Kris had only known these brothers for a couple of hours but liked them already. The fact that they were both sort of spectacularly good-looking was just an added bonus.

“Well,” Sam began and started pacing around the room. “The Uktena can be killed with an arrow shot from the bow of a warrior,” he pointed at Adam, “that’s you. With me so far?”

Everyone nodded. Except for Adam, who shook his head. “Nope, not going to be your solution _this_ time, boys. I have a concert tomorrow night.”

“And yet you came when I called you,” Castiel pointed out.

Adam shot a look at Dean and smiled. “Well, you _did_ say it was to help Sam and Dean, so…” he trailed off and Kris looked at the various expressions on the faces of the three men.

“Would **someone** please tell me what the fuck is going on?” Cale asked.

“Of course,” Castiel replied.

Dean leaped forward and tried to cover Castiel’s mouth with his hand. The angel held him off with no effort. “Shut the fuck up, Castiel or I swear I will find a way to pluck every fucking feather from your fucking wings!” Dean howled.

“Dean and Sam were cursed by a witch,” Castiel said, appearing utterly unmoved by the threat.

“Cas!” Sam shouted and froze when Castiel looked at him.

“In order to break the curse, Dean and Sam had to spend an evening of carnal lust with one another,” Castiel continued.

“Oh my god!” Cale’s expression was horrified fascination. “So how did Adam get involved?” Kris glanced over at Adam who had his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. Kris put a comforting hand there.

“Well I wasn’t going to fuck my brother!” Dean yelled. Kris was rapt.

“It was only to break the curse,” Sam pointed out.

“The first time, yes,” Castiel said.

“I hate you so fucking much right now,” Dean told Castiel.

“No you don’t,” the angel replied evenly.

“The _first_ time?” Kris asked and Sam glared at him.

“Hey, nobody did anything that wasn’t completely consensual!” Dean was scarlet but he wasn’t backing off.

“Not anyone’s business but ours,” Sam informed Kris and pointed a finger at Castiel. “As for you…” he obviously couldn’t come up with a dire enough threat.

“Very well,” Castiel said and Kris could swear that the angel was smiling- on the inside at least. “Adam, the beast Uktena has killed three people already. Only you can stop the carnage.”

Adam gaped. “But you’re an angel!” he protested. “Can’t you just, I don’t know, touch it and kill it? Or use your fancy angel sword?”

“How do you know about my sword?” Castiel’s face turned dark. Adam shrank back against the sofa and Kris sort of wanted to do the same.

“The comic books?” Adam said, voice thready.

Castiel relaxed and Dean shook his head. “Fucking Chuck and his fucking books!”

“Wait, what?” Kris asked. “What comic books?”

“The ones about the Winchesters,” Castiel replied. “Adam has obviously been reading them.”

“Excuse me,” Wade’s calm voice interrupted the conversation. “Could we please get on with the plan on how to stop Uktena?”

“Yeah,” Adam said. “And preferably one that _doesn’t_ include me with any weapons of any kind.”

Sam nodded. “Okay, so here’s the plan. First, we need a bow and arrow…”

[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20CO%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=sncbb1-divclose-generic2.jpg)

Dean wanted to kill something. Or beat something. Or beat something and then kill it. Preferably Cas.

“Is there something troubling you?” Castiel’s voice made Dean jump but he just gritted his teeth and spun around.

“ _You_ are troubling me!” he poked Cas in the chest. The angel’s eyes flickered down to his finger and then back up and something in them made Dean drop his hand and step back. Poking an angel was just asking for trouble. And he was going to ignore that double entendre.

Dean had left the Ringling Circus in the house shouting at each other about arrows, warriors and giant-assed snakes and decided to take a walk while they figured out how to kill the Uktena. It was late afternoon now, the sun dropping in the sky and the air was biting at his arms making him shiver a little with chill.

“I am not sure why you are so angry with me,” Cas said. He’d followed Dean out and looked at him now, head tipped to one side. It was one of the million non-expressions that Dean had seen over the years.

“You…” Dean’s hands flailed. “Dude, you basically told three complete strangers that Sam and I had a gay orgy with a rock star!”

“Was there any falsehood there?” Cas stared at him.

“That is not the fucking point!” Dean yelled.

“I apologise if I did something wrong,” Castiel said.

Dean looked at him. Something in Castiel’s face, in his eyes, was different. “What’s going on with you, Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel dropped his gaze and looked towards the mountains. “Things appear to have become complicated,” he admitted.

“Talk to me,” Dean said, stepping nearer. Cas was a closed-mouthed fucker most of the time but he’d often confided in Dean when things looked crappy.

Castiel looked up suddenly; his eyes were very blue and seemed to see right through Dean. “It would be…unwise,” he said eventually.

Dean shook his head, confused. “Cas, come on, tell me…” and Castiel, fucking angel of the lord, kissed him.

For one moment, Dean felt like he had been bathed in fire and then dipped in ice. Then his hands flew up and cupped Castiel’s cheeks and titled his head to a better angle and feasted. Kissing Cas was food he hadn’t known he needed.

Castiel made a small noise and then his hands clutched Dean’s waist, pulled him closer and his fingers twisted in Dean’s t-shirt, holding him in place.

Dean pulled away and gasped, “Cas, what..?” But Castiel leaned in and kissed him again, his mouth hot and soft and damp and Dean couldn’t stop him. Wouldn’t stop him. Somehow, it felt like coming home.

“Dean…” Sam’s voice trailed off as he walked outside and his eyes went wide when he saw Dean and Cas wrapped up in each other. “I’ll just wait for you inside. Right.” He spun around and went back into the house.

Dean and Castiel stared at each other. “Should I apologise?” Cas asked and his voice was slightly raspy; it made Dean shiver.

“Maybe, no, yes, I don’t know,” Dean stuttered and Castiel smiled. It lit up his usually serious face and his eyes blazed brightly.

“I am pleased that you seem so certain,” Cas said and touched his cheek, sobering. “It concerns me that you have become so important to me. Your happiness makes me happy. This is not as it should be.”

“I didn’t mean for you to…” Dean stopped when Cas rubbed his thumb over Dean’s lower lip. Dean’s breath hitched.

“I know,” Castiel said and his mouth curved in a smile. “I would not change it for anything.” And he vanished.

********************************

Sam stared at his hands fiercely. He was so not going to think about his brother kissing an angel. God, now that sounded like the title of a cheesy TV series.

Dean came inside and looked at Sam. He raised an eyebrow, asking wordlessly if they were cool and Sam shrugged. Dean nodded and just like that, their conversation was done. Dean would do whatever he wanted to do and Sam would back him completely.

“So, have we figured out how we’re going to do this yet?” Dean asked and Sam watched every eye turn to him. It always amazed him that after all these years Dean was still the most commanding person he knew. Even more than Lucifer. And he wasn’t going there at all.

“We have a bow and arrow,” Cale offered. “It’s my father’s father’s bow and has a lot of history.”

“Excellent,” Dean said and glanced at Adam. “Ready to be our hero again?” he asked.

Adam shook his head. “This is going to be very bad,” he mumbled and Sam noticed that their new friend, Kris Allen, was sitting awfully close to Adam. Interesting.

“You’ve got back-up,” Dean assured him. “You’ll be fine.”

“Oh god,” Adam said and grabbed Kris’ hand. Very interesting indeed, Sam thought.

“Okay, so you know not to look at _‘Ulun’suti’_ because that’s a one-way ticket to stink-breath and death,” Dean said, ticking off the points on his fingers. “Whatever you do, don’t let the Uktena get close enough to breathe on you. You need to hit the seventh spot from the head of the snake.”

Adam raised a hand. “I can’t shoot a bow and arrow,” he told them.

“I’m going to show you how,” Kris said firmly and tugged him to his feet.

“I’ll get the weapon,” Cale said and the three of them left the room.

Wade looked between Sam and Dean. “Uktena will not die this easily,” he cautioned them and they followed him into the kitchen.

Sam nodded. “We know, but right now, this is the only plan we’ve got so we’re going to go for it.”

“Are all of your plans to rid the world of monsters prepared so badly?” Wade asked, opening the fridge and taking out three cans of beer.

“Usually we’re way less prepared,” Dean quipped and Sam scowled at him.

“We’ve been doing this a long time,” Sam accepted the beer Wade offered him. “We’ve learned that most plans tend to not go according to…well, plan.”

Dean took a sip of his beer and grinned. “Fly-by-the-seat of our pants is the Winchester way,” he said and tipped his can at Sam.

Sam nodded. “Unfortunately, that’s the truth. We do the research, study up on the lore and pray that we do enough to survive.”

Wade leaned back against the counter. “You have killed many monsters?” he asked.

“We’ve done our fair share,” Dean agreed.

“Let’s just say that we’ve won more than we’ve lost,” Sam added and met Dean’s gaze. “We’ve been lucky.”

He remembered Dean’s death and return from Hell and then Lucifer and the Apocalypse, Lilith and Ruby, Alistair, Raphael, Anna, Gabriel, vampires, werewolves, wendigos… god, the list just kept getting longer.

“Yeah, lucky,” Dean said softly and his eyes were soft.

“So who’s up for a spot of archery?” Cale came back in with Adam and Kris trailing behind him.

“Let’s go,” Dean said with a grin and they all traipsed outside.

********************************

Cale led them around the back of the house to a large open area. He took the three empty beer cans from Sam, Dean and Wade and paced out three spots, each one slightly further than the last.

“You okay?” Kris asked.

Adam looked down at him. “I’m numb,” he admitted and Kris chuckled. “No, seriously, numb with terror.”

Kris patted his arm. “You’ll do fine,” he assured him. Adam stared at him. He seemed completely sure of Adam’s ability.

“You don’t understand,” Adam told him. “I’m not very good at sports.”

“Let me show you,” Kris said and stepped up behind Adam, handed him the bow and put his arms around Adam to help him guide the sight. Adam tried not to freeze. “You need to get comfortable,” Kris told Adam. “Put your feet about shoulder width apart.”

Adam obeyed and immediately felt more relaxed. Wade passed him an arrow and explained how to nock the arrow. “Place the nock of the arrow onto the bowstring under the groove,” he pointed it out. “Good,” Wade nodded approvingly when Adam followed his instructions to the letter.

Kris stood on his toes, looked over Adam’s shoulder and instructed, “Put your index finger above the arrow nock. Your second and third fingers should go below it.” His breath was warm on Adam’s neck. It made Adam shiver.

Adam’s hands bobbled a little but he obeyed. “You’re doing great,” Kris told him with a grin.

“Okay, now curl your fingers around the bowstring so that the first joint of all three fingers are aligned on the bowstring.” Kris’ rough voice was encouraging. “Good, now keep the space between your index and second fingers and the arrow nock clear so that you don’t touch it.”

“Why?” Adam asked.

“So that you don’t pinch the arrow,” Wade explained.

“Oh, I see,” Adam said, even though he totally didn’t.

“Nearly there,” Kris said. “Keep the back of your hand as flat as possible and tuck your thumb into your palm.”

“You have almost perfect form,” Wade said and he sounded completely surprised. Adam beamed with pride.

“Now, keep an even amount of pressure on all three fingers and draw back.” Kris wrapped his fingers around Adam’s wrist, keeping him steady. “Keep your thumb and wrist relaxed, then raise your bow arm and draw your arm up.”

Adam did as he was told and found that his arms were steady as he sighted down the length of the arrow to the first can about fifteen feet away. The warmth of Kris’ body behind his made him calm and his brain cleared so that he could see the target in the distance.

“Don’t let the bowstring spring off,” Wade told him. “Let it slip off all your fingers at the same time, keeping the bow steady even through the release.”

Adam felt the bowstring quiver in his fingers and he let the string slide out of his hand. The arrow flew from the bow and smashed into the tin and sent it spiralling off the ground.

“Oh my god,” he breathed, staring at the target. “If I hadn’t done it myself, I wouldn’t have believed it.”

“You are a true warrior,” Wade clasped his shoulder. “Now, let’s try it again. Aim for the second target this time.”

Adam followed the instructions twice more, ignoring the distraction of Kris’ firm, hot body pressed tightly against him and both times he sent the beer cans spinning into the air.

“Well,” Dean said, tucking his hands into his pockets. “I guess we’ve got our bow-and-arrow boy.”

Adam looked over his shoulder at Kris who stared at him with confident brown eyes. There was something about this guy and Adam just couldn’t put a name to it. Kris stepped back and nodded to him. “You’re a natural.”

Then Cale came over to Kris and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and it all became crystal clear. Adam’s up-until-now non-existent jealous streak started shouting, “mine, mine, mine!”

This was bound to get messy.

********************************

Kris wriggled away from Cale’s arm. “What the hell are you doing?” he hissed under his breath.

“Your idol is glaring at me,” Cale told him and grinned. He patted Kris’ cheek. “I think he might be jealous.”

“Don’t be a dickhead,” Kris told him and snuck a glance at Adam who was staring at them. “I don’t even know the guy.”

“Doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to get to _know_ you better,” Cale said and waggled his eyebrows.

“Remind me why I hang out with you?” Kris asked and his mobile rang. He looked at the caller ID. “Hey Pop, what’s up?”

“I called the house but no-one was answering. Is Wade there with you? If he is then I need to speak with him urgently please, Kris,” Neil said and something in his tone made him hand his mobile over to Chief Mills immediately. He watched as Wade’s face went dark and angry and then smoothed out to sorrow.

Wade said goodbye and gave the phone back. Dean looked at him. “Anything wrong?” he asked.

Wade nodded. “Apparently Gemma Foster did not come home from Mike Sarver’s place last night. They had her stay over there for a couple of days with all that has been going on right now. She left them this morning and didn’t make it home.”

“Gemma’s only sixteen,” Kris protested.

“Uktena does not care for the age of the victim,” Wade said. He looked at Dean and Sam. “We must end this tonight.”

Dean nodded. “We will,” he promised. He took the bow from Adam and inspected it carefully.

Adam paled and his freckles stood out in stark contrast on his skin but he nodded as well. “If I can, I swear I’ll kill it.”

Kris wanted to go to him and put his arms around him; to assure him that he would keep him safe. But he knew that it was stupid to be reacting so strongly to a guy he’d just met, so he kept quiet.

“Will it help going out now?” Sam asked.

Wade shook his head. “Uktena is not like all snakes. He sleeps in the heat of the day and hunts at night. It is because of _‘Ulun’suti’_ which is a beacon in the darkest part of the night and he uses it to draw out his prey.”

Dean decided to try bow-shooting himself and nocked an arrow and casually let it fly. The arrow arced high and landed in a tree. He shrugged. “Guns are better,” he said when Sam shook his head at him and hooked the bow over his shoulder. “How is the Ukutena getting the Fosters?”

Wade frowned. “I am not sure,” he admitted. “The legend does not say how the family members of the first dead lose their lives.”

“Obviously, the Uktena draws them out somehow,” Dean mused and handed the bow back to Adam. “I guess we’re going to have to bait the trap.”

“With what?” Sam looked suspicious and it gave Kris a very bad feeling.

“With bait,” Dean told him with a ‘duh’ expression on his face.

“Dean,” Sam warned and Dean grinned at him. It made him look young and slightly wicked. Kris was fascinated at the interaction between the two brothers.

“Come on Sammy, it’s been way too long since we’ve had a good old-fashioned ‘hunt the monster’ night.” Dean looked positively gleeful.

“You two are seriously twisted,” Adam said but he smiled when he said it and Dean’s answering smile made Kris take notice.

“You love us just the way we are, rock star,” Dean said and Adam shook his head.

“I’m going to need ten years of therapy after this,” he told Dean.

“Or maybe one more night with the Winchesters?” Dean cocked his head to the side and Adam blushed.

“What will your _boyfriend_ have to say about that, Dean?” Sam asked and there was more than a little malicious pleasure in his voice.

Dean scowled at Sam. “Fuck you and the horse you rode in on,” he told Sam.

“You have a boyfriend?” Adam asked and his eyes went wide. “Seriously?”

Sam started laughing. “You’ve met him actually,” he said.

Dean lunged at Sam who dodged him and ducked behind a bemused Wade. “Shut the fuck up, Sammy!” Dean ordered.

“Who is Dean’s boyfriend?” Kris asked, delighted with the turn of events. Not that it gave him any chance with Adam but less competition - especially competition that looked like Dean Winchester - was always a good thing.

“Castiel!” Sam yelled and took off running, howling with laughter as his brother chased him, swearing bloody vengeance all the way.

“The angel?” Adam asked and Kris looked at him blankly.

“Don’t ask me!” Kris told him. “Everything about this day has been beyond weird.”

Cale scratched his head. “Are you trying to tell me that Castiel is really an angel?” he asked.

********************************

Adam decided to take a walk. He carefully avoided the woods and followed a well-worn path down to a creek. He crouched down and scooped up some of the water, almost gasping as the ice-cold sweetness hit the back of his throat.

“It’s glacier water.” A voice came from behind him and Adam wobbled before he fell back on his ass. He looked up to see Kris grinning down at him.

“Not cool,” Adam told him. Kris’ grin widened.

“Not sorry though,” Kris dropped down next to him and pulled his knees to his chest. “Are you okay?” he asked, not looking at Adam.

Adam mirrored his position and dropped his chin on his knees. It had been a very long time since Adam Lambert had sat on a grassy riverbank in his jeans watching the water bubble by with a pretty boy next to him. And by a ‘very long time;, Adam actually meant never.

“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “It all feels a little surreal, you know?”

Kris nodded, pulling at the grass and sticking a blade in his mouth. “It’s more than a little surreal,” he said and then lay back on the grass, looking up into the sky. Adam turned his head to look at him.

Kris had closed his eyes, eyelashes dark against his skin and he was just about the most gorgeous thing Adam had ever seen.

“So,” Kris began, eyes still closed. “You and Sam and Dean had a thing?” His tone was casual but somehow Adam knew his question was anything but.

He tried to think of how to answer it without sounding like a complete slutbag. “I was in was this bar in this town,” he said and Kris opened his eyes, “and Sam and Dean were playing pool there and Dean came over to me and asked for my help.”

“Dean wanted help from _you_?” Adam told himself not to be annoyed by the surprise in Kris’ voice.

“They need my help again,” he pointed out.

Kris nodded. “True,” he admitted. “Go on.”

“They explained that a witch had cursed them,” Adam said.

“How?” Kris asked and he sounded genuinely curious.

“Apparently, Dean had messed around with her, not knowing she was a witch. Then he rejected her and so she cursed them.” Adam saw Kris open his mouth again and continued. “They couldn’t have sex with another woman until they had sex with each other.”

“What?” Kris’ eyes were wide and disbelieving.

“I know, right?” Adam ran his hand through his hair and shrugged. “So they asked me to be their filling.”

“Their what?” Kris asked, face a little pale.

Adam blushed. He could honest-to-god feel his cheeks heating up. “Basically I fucked one of them while the other…” he trailed off. Kris looked like he was about to pass out. “Shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be telling you stuff like this.” He made to get up, but Kris’ hand on his ankle stopped him.

“Don’t go,” Kris said carefully, his voice soft. Adam settled again. Kris kept his hand on Adam’s leg, and it felt like a brand. “It was just one night then?”

Adam nodded. “One night,” he affirmed and Kris nodded as well. Adam tried to change the subject. “So what do you do here in Mammoth Springs?”

“I help my mom manage our shop,” Kris told him. “It’s sort of a convenience store. My dad still bugs me about becoming a cop like him.”

“Oh,” Adam looked at Kris. “You don’t seem very enthusiastic about it.”

Kris scowled fiercely at the river. “I want to be a musician,” he admitted.

“Really?” Adam’s eyebrows went up. “Do you sing?”

Kris shrugged again. “Yeah, I guess.”

Adam sank back on his elbows. “Sing me something,” he demanded.

Kris’ startled gaze flew to his face. “What? Here? Now?”

Adam nodded. “Yes,” he said. “Here. Now.” He smiled at Kris. “No time like the present.”

Kris frowned. “What should I sing?” he asked.

Adam looked at him. “Anything you want to,” he told him.

Kris scrunched his face up and then grinned. “I’ve got the perfect song,” he said and then started singing.

 _“If this world is wearing thin, and you're thinking of escape  
I'll go anywhere with you, just wrap me up in chains  
But if you try to go out alone, don't think I'll understand”_

Adam stared at Kris as he sang. Kris had closed his eyes and was feeling the words that he was singing, his voice rough and warm and sensual. Adam wanted to roll around in the sound of it.

 _“stay with me - stay with me_

 _In the silence of your room, in the darkness of your dreams  
You must only think of me, there can be no in-betweens  
When your pride is on the floor, I'll make you beg for more” _

And then Kris was looking at him. Brown eyes wide and interested, offering something that Adam wanted to take but wasn’t sure he should.

 _“stay with me - stay with me_

 _You'd better hope and pray that you make it safe back to your own world  
You'd better hope and pray that you wake one day in your own world  
'Cuz when you sleep at night, they don't hear your cries in your own world  
Only time will tell if you can break the spell back in your own world”_

Adam swallowed hard as the words resonated deep inside him. It felt like he’d been looking for so long and now here - in this tiny town in the mountains of Arkansas - he’d found it. He watched as Kris strained to reach the high notes, the tendons in his throat stretching taut, and Adam wanted to lean over and bite down.

 _“stay with me - stay with me”_

Kris let the last note trail off and kept his eyes fastened on Adam’s face. “What did you think?” Kris asked with a voice that was a little hoarse and shaky.

Adam cleared his throat and tried to answer with at least a little objectivity. “You have a wonderful quality to your voice,” he said. “Listening to you is like falling into velvet.” He stopped when he saw Kris’ eyes darken. “If you want some help with your career, I’d love to sign you up to my label.”

“You have a label?” Kris asked in surprise.

“Not yet,” Adam admitted with a sheepish grin. “But I will have one soon and you could be my first artist.” He found that he badly wanted Kris to say yes.

Kris grinned at him. “That sounds like a deal,” he said and Adam held out his hand to shake. Kris leaned over instead and pressed his mouth to Adam’s in a brief, searing kiss. He sat back again, a pleased smile on his lips as he looked at Adam.

“Why did you do that?” Adam asked, feeling like a teenager in the throes of first lust.

“All good bargains are sealed with a kiss,” Kris explained and his eyes danced. “Especially here in the Ozarks.”

Adam scowled suspiciously. “I think I just got snowed,” he muttered but with little heat.

“Nah,” Kris drawled and the word was stretched out like molasses; it made Adam shiver. “Now when we negotiate the terms of my contract, then you’d better worry. My mama is going to be my manager. She can be a tiger when she wants to be.”

Adam rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the grass and closed his eyes. “Mothers love me,” he told Kris. And he was planning on being _awesome_ with Kris’ mother.

He let the sounds of the river, the trees and the birds take over his mind and he dropped into a light doze. He vaguely felt Kris moving closer, putting his head on his shoulder. For the first time in forever, Adam’s sleep was dreamless.

********************************

Dean decided to wash his baby while he waited for night to fall. The Impala had been crying for a thorough going-over for weeks now. Sammy was off geeking out with Wade about Native American lore. Cale had headed into town to go and help with the search party for the missing kid. The sun was warm on his back and he eventually he stripped off his t-shirt, pumped up Led Zeppelin and sang along as he soaped her up.

“This is not a suitable use of your time,” Castiel’s observation and sudden appearance made Dean yelp and spill some of the soapy water over his jeans.

“You fuck, Cas!” Dean yelled, brushing at the suds on his pants. “You do that on purpose.” He glared at Castiel who merely raised an eyebrow.

“That would be petty and human,” Cas said. “I am neither.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Don’t pull that Fu Manchu shit with me, wing-boy,” he pointed at him with his sponge. “I know you.”

Castiel’s mouth quirked. “Yes, you know me,” he agreed.

Dean scowled. “You’re messing with me again, aren’t you?” he asked.

The corner of that serious mouth ticked up and Dean felt a nearly irresistible urge to lean forward to bite Castiel’s lip. His gaze flicked up and saw heat and longing in Castiel’s eyes. “I would like to mess with you a little more,” Cas told him and Dean knew exactly what he meant. Except, this was Cas, and half the time no one knew what he meant.

He cleared his throat and stepped back. “Well, take off that damn coat and jacket and tie and come help me clean my car,” he said, offering the sponge to Castiel. Maybe a little manual labour would take this extremely weird edge off.

The angel hesitated for a moment and then obeyed, hanging the ever-present trench coat over the rail of the porch. His shirt and tie followed suit, and Dean grinned as Cas stood in the dusty courtyard, staring at the sponge.

“The soap is here,” Dean called and Castiel looked up at him. Dean felt the words dry up in his throat as he met Castiel’s gaze. It felt a little like drowning. And then his brain kicked in and noticed the miles of skin on show. Dean couldn’t remember ever seeing Cas like this.

“What must I do?” Cas asked and Dean dunked his own sponge in the water and demonstrated, reaching out of the bonnet to swipe at the layer of dirt caked up near the windshield.

Cas didn’t say anything, merely copied Dean’s actions and crowded Dean up against the bonnet as he tried to help.

“Hey!” Dean protested as all that skin rubbed up against him and he tried to move away. Castiel stayed right where he was. “Dude, what the fuck?” he asked and glared over his shoulder at Cas.

“I don’t know what is happening,” Cas admitted and stepped back. Dean suddenly missed the warmth of Castiel’s body pressed against him.

“You’re acting very weird,” Dean pointed out.

“Define weird,” Cas said and cocked his head and waited for Dean to explain.

He wanted to throw the sponge at Castiel. It seemed as though he was being deliberately dense. Dean indicated between them. “This whole sexy ‘thing’ you’re doing with me,” he could practically hear his own air quotes. “I didn’t know they made gay angels.”

Castiel levelled a look at him that made him feel about a foot tall. “Angels are not male or female,” Cas said. “My true form…”

Dean held up a hand. “I know. Your true form is the size of the Chrysler building.” He desperately wanted to roll his eyes but Cas was just looking straight at him, seeing right into the heart of him, making him feel…things.

“You are very troublesome,” Cas stepped close again. Dean felt his skin catch fire. What the fuck was wrong with him? He’d never been like this around Cas before.

“But we have a profound bond,” Dean quipped and then shut his mouth when Castiel’s eyes blazed fire blue.

“Yes Dean, we do.” And Cas kissed him again.

Dean stood there, trapped between the Impala and the damp heat of Castiel’s body. He made a small sound and opened his mouth and Cas, all of who he was, swept in. It felt as though Castiel was kissing him with his entire body and soul.

Dean dropped the sponge and moved his hands to Castiel’s hips. He sat back against the car, widened his legs and Cas moved in between them, his own hands coming up and cupping Dean’s face, holding it still.

“You were mine when I lifted you from Perdition. You were mine when I brought you back from the brink of death. You were mine on the night of your birth and will be mine on the day of your death.” Castiel’s words were a brand, burning into his soul as surely as Castiel’s mark was burned onto his shoulder.

“Cas, god, Cas,” Dean gasped and his hips surged up as he tried to climb into Castiel with his mouth and tongue. Their bodies were sweat-slick and soap-slippery, and they both fought for purchase on each other’s skin.

Fingers and nails grasped at warm skin and there, underneath the late afternoon sun of an Ozark day, Castiel - angel of the Lord - took final possession of Dean - hunter, human, mate.

********************************

Kris was comfortable and warm when he woke up. His pillow was soft and warm and breathing. Adam made a little snuffling noise, waking slowly, and Kris sat up abruptly, realising he’d fallen asleep on the shoulder of one of the most famous entertainers in America.

“Hi,” Adam’s voice was sleep-raspy and Kris suddenly thought that the ice-cold creek looked like a mighty fine place to have an instant cool-down.

“Hi,” he replied and looked down at Adam. The last light of the afternoon painted Adam’s skin with shadow and light, and for a moment, he looked like the decorated Cherokee warrior he was expected to be later that night.

“So,” Adam sat up and nudged Kris with his shoulder. “This is pretty unexpected.”

Kris snorted. “Ya think?” he shook his head. “My life just took a turn into Weirdsville.”

Adam grinned. “Remind me to show you the ‘Supernatural’ comic books some time. Now there’s a series that will give you nightmares forever.”

Kris shrugged. “Those sorts of things don’t scare me - things that go bump in the night, I mean.” He turned to look at Adam. “What scares me the most is growing old here in Mammoth Springs and never trying to live my dream.”

Adam slung an arm around his shoulders. “Don’t you worry, young Padawan. We’ve got this.”

Someone cleared his throat behind them and they turned to see Sam standing with an apologetic expression on his face. “It’s about time, guys,” he said and motioned towards the house.

He came over to them and hauled Adam to his feet. Kris climbed up without help and watched as Sam and Adam smiled at each other. They were comfortable together, content to be in one another’s space without moving away. Kris wondered for a moment if he was intruding.

“You up for this?” Sam asked, peering into Adam’s eyes.

Adam’s smile was a little forced. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see.” He turned around and held out a hand to Kris. “Coming?”

Kris grinned at him, heart suddenly hopeful as he took Adam’s hand. “Yeah,” and he didn’t feel like a third wheel, after all.

Dean, Wade and Castiel were in the sitting room when they walked into the house. Dean was polishing a lethal-looking machete and shooting quick glances at Castiel. Wade was on the phone, face drawn and a little grim and Kris could see the Cherokee warrior ancestors in his expression.

“They’ve found Gemma Foster’s backpack,” Wade told them when he put the phone down. “It was at the edge of the forest.”

Kris went to the map that had been laid out on the coffee table. “Here,” he said, pointing to a spot on the map.

Wade nodded. “Yes,” he said and smiled briefly at Kris. “I see your childhood lessons have not gone to waste.”

“What does that mean?” Adam asked, coming up behind Kris and peering over his shoulder.

“Kris and Cale grew up as one. What Kris learned, Cale learned and vice versa. Cale is wise in the ways of the white eye and Kris knows more about the ways of the Cherokee than any other white man.” Wade clasped Kris’ shoulder. “You will show them.” It wasn’t a question. Wade knew that Kris would make sure they found the right place.

“Of course,” Kris replied with a smile.

“I don’t think you should come with us,” Dean said, looking at Kris. “Both Sam and I are pretty good trackers.”

“He should be there,” Castiel’s words brooked no argument and Dean frowned at him. Kris exchanged a quick glance with Adam, determined to go wherever he went.

“Who died and made you the boss of me?” Dean muttered.

Castiel arched an eyebrow. “God?” he suggested and Kris heard Sam choke back a laugh.

“Wait,” Adam asked. “Are you saying that God is dead?”

“We are _so_ not having this conversation right now,” Dean declared and stomped back to his pack of weapons. Kris actually felt his own eyes widen as Dean pulled out a silver 9mm with an ornate handle.

“That’s an awesome gun,” he noted.

Dean flashed a grin at him. “My other baby,” he said. He stripped it efficiently and checked the chamber.

Adam looked at Sam. “Do you still have the knife?”

Understanding Adam immediately, Sam nodded and his mouth pulled a little tight. “Yeah, Dean kept it when I was…” he trailed off.

“When you were?” Kris prompted, completely confused.

“Hunting with someone else,” Sam said and the shadows in his eyes made Kris not ask anything more.

Kris saw Dean look at Sam with something like grief on his face and Castiel put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Seemingly without thinking about it, Dean leaned his head against Castiel’s arm.

Then Dean realised what he’d done because he sat up straight, cheeks burning and mouth a thin line, focusing fiercely on cleaning his gun. This time, Adam snorted a laugh.

Adam whispered in Kris’ ear, “The amount of sexual tension between those two could light up LA.”

Kris protested, “Castiel’s an angel!” He was still trying to process the fact that they had an angel with them and tried very hard not to think about Dean and Castiel together like that.

“An angel who thinks Dean is a hot piece of ass,” Adam muttered. It was Kris’ turn to blush.

“Shut up,” he mumbled and Adam chuckled softly His breath was warm on Kris’ neck. It was a pretty good distraction.

“You ready to head out?” Dean asked and slung his bag across his back.

Sam got to his feet and nodded. “Yeah, let’s get this done.”

Wade handed Adam the bow with a quiver of arrows. “Be safe. Just remember: _life is the little shadow which runs across the grass and loses itself in the sunset._ ”

Sam said, “What does that mean?”

“It means that no matter what you think your life is, there is so much more to it than any of us know.” Wade smiled and held out his hand. “When life is the little shadow then the great shadow is protecting you.”

Dean shook hands with Wade, seeming to understand. “Thank you,” he said. “We don’t often have the pleasure of working with people who accept us and what we do.”

Wade nodded. “Your work is important. To do it well, you need to remain in the darkness.”

“Not everyone feels like you do,” Dean admitted.

“People prefer to pretend that the monsters are not real,” Castiel interjected.

“Truth,” Wade agreed.

“Let’s go,” Sam said and shook Wade’s hand. “I guess we’ll see you when we see you?”

“Leave my bow and arrows with Kris,” Wade told them. “I will get them from him later.”

“If we’re alive,” Adam muttered.

“We’ll keep you safe - just kill the Uktena,” Sam said as they walked out to the cars.

“And make sure you cut out the diamond,” Dean added.

“You can’t keep the stone, asshole,” Sam scowled at Dean and they clambered into the Impala.

“Says who?” Dean demanded.

“Says me,” Sam retorted, appearing one step away from sticking his tongue out at his brother. “Think about the family that has already suffered because of this thing.”

Dean tried to glare but it was obvious to Kris that he was aware of the consequences of keeping Uktena’s most deadly weapon. “You will owe me forever,” he warned Sam.

“We can discuss the terms later,” Sam said and his eyes softened when he watched Dean.

Adam and Kris looked at each other and then at them. “Do we take two cars?” Adam asked.

“Get in,” Dean told them. “Cas can meet us there.” Castiel blinked, stared intently at Dean and then disappeared.

“That is the freakiest thing I’ve ever seen and that’s including the time I was on mushrooms in the desert,” Adam said as they climbed into the back of Dean’s car.

“Let’s go and catch us a Ukulele,” Dean said, slanting a look at Sam. The Impala roared to life with a throaty growl.

“Dean,” Sam warned.

“Lighten up, Sammy-boy!” Dean shifted the car into gear and they headed out. “We’re monster hunting!”

Kris thought Dean sounded _way_ too cheerful at the prospect.

[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20CO%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=sncbb1-divclose2.jpg)   


Kris gave Dean the directions to where the Foster girl’s backpack had turned up before sitting back and talking in undertones to Adam, their heads close together.

Sam glanced in the rear view mirror and poked Dean in the thigh. “Looks like a budding romance,” he murmured out of the corner of his mouth. Dean lifted his gaze and looked into the back seat.

“The Winchester matchmaking method,” he quipped. “Nothing like a little prospect of death by snake-breath to bring a couple together.”

Sam just barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “You don’t get to make fun of them unless I get to make fun of you.”

Dean shot a glare at Sam. “What the fuck are you talking about?” he demanded.

“Oh Cas, what strong arms you have,” Sam’s attempt at Dean’s voice was pathetic, but it got his brother’s attention.

“Shut the fuck up,” Dean instructed, his eyes firmly on the road.

“Oh Cas, what sweet lips you have,” Sam stepped over the line into seriously dangerous territory, and he felt a moment of terrified amusement when Dean speared him with angry green eyes.

“One more word, Sammy,” he warned.

“And you’ll do what?” Sam taunted. It was the most natural and free he’d felt with Dean since Death had shoved his soul back inside him.

“You’ll be sorry,” Dean told him, falling back on the threat he’d used countless times when they were kids and Sam would just not listen.

“Hey, been to Hell,” Sam said. “What’ve you got that tops that?” He felt happy and reckless and excited and normal for the first time in a very long time.

“I got….” Dean’s mouth was hard. “Big brother rights,” he finally said.

Sam just laughed and put his face out of the car window, letting the clean night air wash over and through him. He could feel Dean watching him, half-worried and half-fond which seemed to be Dean’s default around him these days.

“I’m okay, Dean,” Sam pulled his head back in and looked at Dean. “I’m not scratching, I’m not pushing. I swear I’m okay. The wall is holding.”

Dean nodded. “I know,” he admitted. “But it’s my job to watch out for you.”

Sam sighed and shook his head. “No, it isn’t.” His words were firm, his gaze direct.

Dean sighed too. “I know,” he said again.

They drove in silence for a while, the low grumble of the Impala’s engine the only sound in the car. Sam looked up and watched the sun sliding down behind the mountains. The sky turned violent, red and orange fighting with purple and grey until the indigo of night won the battle and starlight pierced the heavens.

Sam watched in fascination, not remembering ever seeing a night so vibrantly alive. He looked over at Dean and he was watching the show as well.

“We forget sometimes,” Dean’s voice sounded choked.

“Forget what?” Sam asked.

“That it’s all so much bigger than us,” Dean said, eyes on the blue-black horizon. “That we’re just a small part of a much bigger machine.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “It’s good to be reminded.”

“Here,” Kris leaned forward and pointed at a clearing. They saw Neil Allen stood waiting for them. Dean stopped the car and Kris scrambled out. “Pop! What are you doing here?”

Neil looked past Kris to Dean, Sam and Adam who got out a little more slowly. “I’m the sheriff here, son. It’s my duty.”

“But,” Kris protested and Castiel appeared.

Neil took a step back, hand on his gun holster. “What the hell?” he asked.

“Heaven actually,” Cas dead-panned.

Sam watched as the sheriff’s eyes darted from person to person. “Anyone care to explain what is going on here?” Neil demanded.

“No,” Castiel said and touched Neil’s forehead. Sam watched as the sheriff dropped to the floor.

“What did you do to him?” Kris demanded, dropping to his knees and patting his father’s cheeks.

“He’ll be fine,” Dean said and shook his head at Castiel. “You need to stop doing that every time you think someone is going to interfere with our plans.”

Cas tilted his head in that almost bird-like way of his that Sam found both fascinating and irritating. “It is the most expedient way of removing obstacles,” he replied.

Kris stalked up to Castiel, right in his face and Sam had to hand it to the little dude, he didn’t look afraid. “My dad is not an _obstacle_!” he gritted.

Cas stared down at him and for a moment Sam was a little afraid that the angel would whammy him too. Instead Cas merely nodded and said, “I am sorry if I offended you, it was not my intention. Your father is quite well, merely resting.”

Sam pulled off his jacket and tucked it under Neil’s neck. “He’ll be fine out here.”

Kris looked over at his father and Sam could see the struggle. His shoulders slumped. “Okay.”

Castiel looked at Kris. “Perhaps I can take him to your home,” he suggested.

Kris nodded vigorously. “Please, I’ll worry about him being helpless out here.”

“Very well,” Cas touched the sheriff and they popped out of sight.

“He’s pretty handy to have around,” Kris observed.

Sam grinned. “Except when he takes you places you really don’t want to go.”

“Like the future,” Dean muttered.

“Or the past,” Sam said and he exchanged looks with Dean. He was remembering his mother and father and Michael and Raphael and Anna.

Cas arrived back in a swirl of wind and polyester and said, frowning, “I hear the girl.”

“Can you get her out of there?” Dean asked. He looked towards the dark trees.

Castiel nodded. “I will return shortly. Do not go into the woods without me.” He stared at Dean.

“What?” Dean glared. “I wasn’t planning to.” Cas arched an eyebrow slightly and Dean’s eyes narrowed. “I wasn’t!” Dean insisted.

“Please wait for me,” Castiel looked at Sam who nodded. And he disappeared again.

“Do you ever get used to that?” Adam asked.

Sam shook his head. “Nope,” he admitted.

“Cas tends to go for the dramatic entrance and exit,” Dean told them and Castiel appeared once more.

“I do not strive for drama,” he chided.

“I do not strive for drama,” Dean mocked in a high voice.

Sam rolled his eyes. “You two are ridiculous.”

“Don’t start with me, Sammy,” Dean warned and slanted a fierce glare at him. Sam ignored it.

Kris walked over to Adam who stood at the edge of the forest. Adam stared into the dense trees in dismay and asked, “we have to go in there?”

Dean walked over to him and slung an arm across Adam’s shoulders. “Piece ‘o cake,” he declared and turned to Kris. “Lead on McDuff.”

“He’s quoting Shakespeare,” Sam exchanged glances with Kris. “It’s going to be a very long night.”

Castiel stared at Adam and Dean, something deadly in his eyes. If angels could kill with a look, Adam was a crispy critter.

“He is testing my patience,” Cas growled and Sam stepped in front of him. Not that it would stop Castiel if he really wanted to get to Dean.

“He tests _everyone’s_ patience,” Sam told him and put a hand on his chest. “Don’t let him get to you.”

Cas turned frustrated blue eyes up to Sam. “I love him but I don’t want to love him.”

Sam wanted to put his hand over his ears and start humming. He so did not need to hear this. “Cas,” he tried and Castiel shook his head.

“He pushes and pushes and then is surprised when I push back.” Castiel’s angry gaze went to Dean again and his eyes narrowed when Dean threw back his head back, laughing at something Adam said.

“He can be a bit of a dick,” Sam admitted and then Cas kissed him.

Sam didn’t know what to do with his hands, with his mouth, with his tongue, so he stood there like a lump and let Castiel do all the work. Cas kissed like he meant it, all teeth and spit and Sam sort of enjoyed it with a kind of terrified pleasure.

Dean shoved him away from Cas just before he really got into it. “What the fuck, Sammy?” he demanded. He’d made quick work of the distance between them.

Sam wobbled a little and put a hand up to his mouth, staring at Castiel. “Either Dean’s a good teacher or you’re a good kisser,” he told Cas.

The almost-smile from Cas was almost worth the fist Sam got in his face courtesy of a furious big brother. That was going to hurt like a son of a bitch tomorrow - it hurt like a son of a bitch right _now_.

Cas crouched down next to him, touched a finger to his lip and the hiss-burn of healing made Sam suck in his breath. “I’m sorry,” Cas told him and pulled him to his feet.

“Eh,” Sam shrugged. He looked at Dean who stood with his hands fisted at his sides. “He’s always been a possessive bastard. Looks like he’s claimed you, Cas.”

Castiel turned to look at Dean. “You have?” he asked and there was something tentative in his voice, something that sounded a lot like hope. It made Sam hurt a little for Cas.

“I…” Dean said then he spun on his heels and stalked into the woods, picking up his bag along the way. Kris and Adam hurried after him after exchanging worried glances with Sam.

“He’s hard to read sometimes,” Sam felt the need to apologise to Castiel for his brother.

Castiel’s shoulders drooped a bit. “I know Dean to the heart of him,” he told Sam without looking at him. “He knows the damage he does.”

“I’m sorry?” Sam offered.

Cas shook his head. “We have work to do,” he said and walked after the other three. Sam trailed after him.

********************************

Adam decided right there and then that the forest was creepy and this was surely the place that Hansel and Gretel had met the witch. He mentioned it to Kris who snorted a laugh.

“Hansel and Gretel came from Germany,” Kris told him.

“I didn’t mean it literally,” Adam muttered. Kris grinned at him and then walked past Dean to take the lead.

Sam and Castiel came up behind Adam. Sam put a big hand on Adam’s shoulder. “You ready to be the hero?” he asked.

“No,” Adam admitted.

“Just point and shoot,” Sam advised with a grin.

Kris crouched down and peered intently at something on the forest floor. “What’s up?” Dean leaned over to look down at whatever it was that Kris had seen.

“Scale,” Kris said and picked it up. The moon shone through the trees, caught for a moment on the huge scale about the size of a dinner plate, and it blazed like fire in the pale silver light. It lit up Kris’ face as clear as day and Adam ran forward and pushed Kris’ hand down.

“Don’t!” he urged. “It might still be around.”

Kris shook his head. “The trail is at least a couple of hours old. He’s long gone by now.”

“He?” Adam raised an eyebrow.

Kris shrugged. “She. It. Whatever. Uktena isn’t here.”

“Do we know where it went?” Dean asked and he looked every inch the hunter - eager, hungry to catch his prey.

“Yeah,” Kris nodded and stood. He pointed to the west, towards the mountains. “He’s heading for the caves.”

“Well, come on then, we’ve got ourselves a snake to catch!” Dean took off in the direction Kris had indicated at a jog. Adam sighed. He hated running. And his boots were not suitable for this at all.

“You okay?” Kris asked as they followed Dean’s path.

Adam felt a twinge of annoyance. “Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

Kris stared at Adam as though he was stupid. “You never shot a bow and arrow before today. You’re a city slicker who’s expected to kill a giant mythological snake. We’re a little concerned about you?”

Adam grimaced and rubbed at his eyes. “Sorry,” he said. “I’m being an asshole.”

“Just a little bit,” Kris agreed but his smile told Adam he was forgiven for behaving like a dick.

“Hey, you two lovebirds, move your asses!” Dean yelled.

“Shut the fuck up, douchebag!” Sam yelled back. “You’ll chase the Uktena away!”

“So will you,” Kris pointed out and the Winchesters fell silent, glaring at each other. Adam hid his smile. They were still the most gorgeous guys he’d ever laid eyes on but somehow, here they just seemed a little more human. Besides, the sheriff’s son with his caramel eyes and messy brown hair sort of owned him already.

They all moved a little faster though and Kris quickly took the lead again. Adam thought that he was developing blisters on his blisters as he jogged after them, the bow and quiver slung across his shoulders. When he’d headed out this morning, this had not been part of the plan.

Kris stopped suddenly. Dean almost ran into him and only Castiel’s strong hand on his arm prevented it. Adam saw Dean shrug him off and move next to Kris. “What’s wrong?”

Kris turned in a circle. “I don’t know, but the trail stops here.” They all looked around warily and Adam suddenly realised that the woods were silent - nothing squeaked, chirped or sang.

It was fucking scary. Like something out of a horror movie.

Kris whispered, “I think he’s here.”

Adam swung the bow off his shoulder and nocked an arrow, keeping it pointed towards the ground. He really didn’t want to shoot someone if the Uktena suddenly appeared and he freaked out.

He heard a low hiss coming from somewhere behind him and he froze.

“Don’t look at _Ulun'suti_!” Kris cautioned and he sounded completely terrified. Adam couldn’t blame him - _he_ was completely terrified.

Dean scuttled towards Adam at a crouch. “You know what to do?” he hissed.

“Point and shoot,” Adam said, a note of hysteria rising in his voice.

Dean stared at him, green eyes hard. “Don’t you let me down, Lambert,” he warned.

That tone made Adam’s spine stiffen and he wanted to glare at Dean, but just then the hissing noise grew louder. He turned slowly on his heel, kept his eyes cast down as a bright glow caught the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t look!” Kris reminded him and Adam closed his eyes, lifted the bow and let the arrow fly.

Of course, he missed.

The next moment Dean grabbed his collar and pulled him backwards. “Run, asshole!” Dean shouted and Adam obeyed.

Adam barely had time to sling the bow across his shoulders again before Dean yanked him hard and left, shoving him up against a tree trunk. “Wha..?” Adam said but the rest of his question was muffled by Dean’s mouth.

Adam remembered this - Dean’s beautiful, mobile sensual mouth - and he forgot that he was in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night in the middle of a hunt for a mythical poisonous giant snake and just opened up to let Dean in.

“Holy shit,” Sam skidded up next to them, and then gaped. “Now Dean? Really? For fuck’s sake man!”

Dean’s eyes were glassy as he pulled away. “Just wanted him not talking,” he protested.

“Did you think to say - oh, I don’t know - ‘shut up’?” Sam asked and Adam felt like he was back to watching a tennis match as Dean shook his head.

“You don’t get to take the high road here, Samuel,” Dean poked him in the chest. Adam felt superfluous. “You kissed Cas!”

Sam stared at Dean. “Cas kissed me!” he pointed out.

Dean scowled. “You must have given him some sort of invitation.”

Sam glared. “What? Like, ‘here’s my face, kiss it?’”

Adam started laughing. Suddenly, Castiel and Kris appeared next to them.

“You are making a lot of noise,” Cas told them.

Adam pushed Dean away and walked over to Kris. “I’m going to stick with you from now on, okay?” he asked. Kris looked at Dean and Adam could see his mind spinning. He was worried that Kris would get the wrong idea about him and Dean…and Sam.

“He’s an idiot who acts before he thinks,” he told Kris, wanting to make sure that nothing was misconstrued. He wanted Kris to know that there really was _nothing_ other than a night of ridiculously hot sex between him and the Winchesters. He waited, watching carefully as Kris took this in and then felt all the air leave his body in releif when Kris nodded and smiled at him, letting him know that he understood.

“Hey!” Dean objected. “Who are you calling an idiot?”

“I believe he is referring to you,” Castiel supplied helpfully.

Dean glowered at Cas. “I got that, thanks.”

Sam chortled and leaned back against the tree and then to Adam’s horror, simply vanished. “Sam!” he shouted and leaped forward.

Adam would remember everything that happened in the next few moments for the rest of his life.

Sam was flung around in the air, waist encircled by the tail of the Uktena. His face was white with fear and his fingers scrabbled against the bright scales of the monster. He was a big guy but looked like a doll in the grip of the giant snake. Adam was frozen in fear and he could only watch as Sam’s life hung by a thread.

Sam shouted for Dean and Castiel, his face going a little blue from the lack of oxygen as the Uktena squeezed relentlessly. The rippling muscles moving beneath the Uktena’s skin looked alive and terrifying.

Dean’s scream was filled with both fear and rage as he surged towards his brother. Castiel grabbed him and held him back. “I swear to god, Cas, if you don’t let me go right the fuck now…” Dean’s threat was meaningless against the implacable hold Cas had on him.

“You will die if I let you go,” Castiel seemed unlikely to allow that to happen and Dean’s curses fell on deaf ears.

Kris put his hand on Adam’s shoulder. “You have to take the shot again,” he said and there was command in his voice, something Adam immediately responded to.

In the middle of the shouting and the hissing and the cursing, he swung the bow down, nocked an arrow and forgot about life and death and terror and just took aim.

The shiny flare of _Ulun'suti_ blinded him for a moment and he took a dazed step forward. The weight of Kris’ hand stopped him. “No,” was all that Kris said and it grounded him.

“I can do this,” Adam said to himself under his breath.

“Of course you can,” Kris assured him and Adam glanced at him, at his steady gaze and his set mouth then realised that this kind of certainty was necessary in his life.

“When this is over…” he whispered. Kris smiled and nodded.

“Anything,” he said.

And Adam let the arrow fly.

[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20CO%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=sncbb1-divclose-generic1.jpg)

They argued about what they were going to do with _Ulun'suti_ for about half an hour. Well, Sam and Dean argued. Kris thought that Dean actually argued for the sake of arguing most of the time. And the rest of the time it was to cover up for the fear and the craziness that the Winchester’s lives seemed to be.

Kris and Adam found a large tree and sank down against the solid trunk. Kris had never felt so tired, relieved, exhilarated and utterly insane in all his life.

“Enough,” Castiel’s rough voice broke into the Winchester squabbles. “No one should have possession of the stone. It is an evil thing that lives only for blood.”

With that pronouncement, he touched a finger to the carcass of the Uktena; it burst into flames and then crumbled to dust.

“Cas!” Dean yelled and his face turned an interesting shade of scarlet. Kris had never actually seen that colour in real life before.

“Dean,” the angel replied, one eyebrow slightly arched and Dean’s mouth was a tight line of fury.

“You fucking interfering, overbearing, know-it-fucking-all!” Dean stalked up to Cas, shoved his face right up in Castiel’s, jaw jutting out pugnaciously.

Castiel’s hands came up, cupped that jaw and Kris watched as Cas kissed Dean.

“That is still amazing,” Adam gave a weary giggle at his side, waving towards the couple. “An angel and a hunter. I wonder if Chuck could have seen this one coming.”

Kris tore his gaze away and looked at Adam. His eyes were dull and his skin a little pasty. “We should get out of here,” Kris said.

“Yeah,” Adam agreed, “just give me a minute.” He dropped his head onto Kris’ shoulder and closed his eyes.

Sam walked over to them and his cheeks were flushed. “This is going to take some getting used to,” he muttered, slanting a look over at Dean and Castiel who appeared oblivious of everything but each other. He hauled a protesting Adam to his feet. “Come on, hero. Let’s get you to a bed.”

Adam made a pitiful sound. “Bed?” He nuzzled into Sam’s throat. “A real live bed?” Kris wanted to scowl but he reckoned that they weren’t quite at the jealous boyfriend part of their relationship yet.

“God, I hope not,” Sam said with a laugh as Kris moved to Adam’s other side and propped him up with his shoulders.

“Bow,” Adam slurred and made a wavy motion with the hand on Sam’s shoulder.

Kris let Sam take Adam’s weight and he went back to the tree where Adam had left the bow and arrows. “Got ‘em,” he told Adam as he ducked under his arm again.

“What about..?” Adam waved his hand again, this time towards where Dean and Castiel were standing, wrapped up in each other.

“They can find their own fucking way home,” Sam gritted as they walk-stumbled out of the woods. Kris was not going to argue with him. Sam was fucking scary with that face.

********************************

Dean pulled back. “You can’t just kiss me every time I disagree with you,” he told Cas. His lips felt swollen and bruised.

Castiel kissed him again.

Dean stopped arguing.

********************************

Adam slept against Kris’ shoulder the entire way back to Wade Mills’ house. They were slumped together in the back seat of the Impala. Sam kept looking in the mirror to check on them and had to hide a grin every time he spotted Kris petting Adam’s hair.

“He likes you,” he told Kris eventually.

“I like him,” Kris replied and Sam wondered if it was really as simple as two people just _liking_ each other.

“Are you going to go with him?” Sam asked.

Kris’ eyes were carefully blank. “I’m not letting him out of my sight,” he said and Sam believed him. Kris was a tough little fucker.

“You kept control out there,” he complimented Kris. “When everything shot to shit, you kept Adam focused.”

Kris’ mouth curved in a small smile. “We make a good team,” was all he replied.

“Yeah,” Sam grinned. “You really do.”

********************************

Adam’s head felt like someone had used it for target practice. Or like he’d been on a four-day whiskey bender - which he knew he hadn’t. Whiskey was bad for the figure.

“Hey, nice of you to join us.” The voice coaxing him back to life was familiar but not well-known and his brain fumbled for a moment to remember. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room.

“Kris!” he gasped out. Warm eyes and a soft smile made him relax.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” Kris cautioned and then helped him sit up.

“I dreamt of giant snakes and angels,” Adam said.

“Not a dream,” another voice told him and he rolled his eyes to the source.

Tall, tanned, with deep dimples and floppy golden brown hair. Adam knew him. “Sam,” he noted.

“That’s me,” Sam smiled at him.

“I killed the Uktena,” Adam told them.

“You sure did,” Kris said with a grin. “You’re handy with a bow and arrow.”

Adam felt woozy. “Can I tell you something?” he whispered.

“Anything,” Kris assured him.

“My eyes were closed the whole time,” Adam confessed.

“You were awesome,” Kris whispered and his lips brushed against Adam’s forehead as he leaned down, taking Adam back to the soft warmth of the bed.

“Can I keep you?” Adam mumbled.

“For how long?” Kris’ voice was a low rumble as Adam slipped towards oblivion.

“Does forever sound about right?” Adam asked.

Kris’ laugh wrapped around him. “Sounds perfect,” he said. “Now go back to sleep and we’ll negotiate more when you wake up properly.”

“’Kay,” Adam agreed. He wanted to tell Kris about LA and how awesome he was going to find it but the loving arms of unconsciousness welcomed him again. Somehow, he knew he’d get the chance to tell him later.

********************************

Dean blinked and they were in a hotel room. Cas was on top of him, biting at his jaw. He put his hands on Castiel’s hips and pushed at him.

“Uh, Cas?” The angel lifted his head, looking a little peeved at being disturbed.

“What is it, Dean?” he rasped and honest-to-fucking-god, Dean felt those words all the way down to his cock.

“Where the hell are we?” Dean asked, getting back to the subject at hand.

“In a hotel room?” Cas offered, eyes confused. “I assumed that you would prefer a bed for the consummation of our relationship.”

Dean really wanted to stick his fingers in his ears and sing loudly, pretend that he’d never heard the words consummation and relationship in a sentence out of the mouth of an angel of the lord. He sighed instead. “Where is the hotel room?”

Cas looked around, puzzled. “Does it matter?” he asked, pinning Dean to the bed with his gaze.

Dean almost said no. Almost. He didn’t. “Uh, yeah,” he replied. “How will Sam know where to find us?”

Cas sat back on his haunches and Dean took a moment to mourn the loss of his body heat. Then he noticed that they were both shirtless. The question of exactly where they were on the planet became slightly less important.

Castiel took his mobile out of his pants pocket and pressed a button. “Sam?” he said. “This is Castiel.” He paused. “You have Caller ID?” Dean bit back a laugh. “I see,” he said. “Dean wanted you to know where we are before we…” his next words were muffled because Dean put his hand over Castiel’s mouth and glared at him.

He took the phone. “Hey Sammy,”

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“Hundred percent,” Dean assured him. There was a short silence.

“So you’re with Cas?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said.

“ _With_ Cas, I mean?” Sam emphasised the word.

Dean found that his jaw ached from clenching it. “Yeah,” he responded instead.

“Huh,” Sam mused.

“Huh what?” Dean demanded.

“Just huh,” Sam told him but Dean could hear the grin in his voice.

“Not a word, Sam,” Dean warned. He should have known better.

“I should pitch this to the CW,” Sam sniggered. “It could be their exciting hit series, ‘Fucked by an Angel’.”

Dean heard a yelp and then realised that Cas had disappeared. He popped back into sight a moment later. “Sam is disrespectful,” Cas told him.

Dean laughed into the phone. “My boyfriend beat you up, Sammy?”

“Fuck you,” Sam muttered.

“No thanks!” Dean said, suddenly cheerful. “That’s gonna happen a little later.”

“Ahhhh!” Sam yelled and the phone went dead.

Castiel looked at him. “You are satisfied?” he asked.

“Not by a long shot,” Dean told him and pulled him down to kiss.

It was like no kiss Dean had ever received before. Cas wouldn’t let him take control; his lips were soft and supple and pliant, but he owned Dean’s mouth. His tongue was sweet and wet and wanton, but he made Dean beg. His hands were gentle and tentative and careful, but Dean wanted him to take.

“Cas, if you don’t fucking kiss me properly I am going to be so pissed,” Dean panted when he pulled away.

“All in good time, Dean,” Castiel promised and for a moment, Dean was afraid.

“And you should be,” Cas murmured. “From this moment forth, you belong to me in every way.”

Dean opened his mouth to object at the mind-reading angel cheater and Castiel’s grace flooded in, filled him, took him and made him his.

Dean came screaming before Cas even touched his cock. He would be embarrassed about that later.

Much later.

Right now, Castiel’s mouth was moving down his chest - sucking, biting, licking and kissing - even though he’d just come his brains out, his dick was still twitching with interest.

“Oh god,” he gasped. His fingers clenched in Cas’ hair as he reached the top of his jeans and felt hot breath on the skin there.

“Not quite,” Cas corrected him, looking up at him and Dean could see pure evil delight gleaming in those heaven-blue eyes. “But I’m working on it.”

[](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/SPN%20CO%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=sncbb1-divclose1.jpg)  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

>  **Beta:** My alphas, my betas, my friends dansetheblues  & inbetweencabs who I’ve also dragged down into the SPN fandom…welcome to the wild side! :DDDDD  
>  **Author’s Notes:** the unbelievable  & amazing xsilverdreamsx who I dragged into the fandom & now doesn’t want to leave ♥ Although to be honest, I didn’t have to do too much pushing once she spent a little time with the boys. Written for & So much fun  
>  **Notes:** Title is from a quote by Crowfoot, a Blackfoot Warrior  & Orator. Full quote: _What is life? It is the flash of a firefly in the night. It is the breath of a buffalo in the wintertime. It is the little shadow which runs across the grass and loses itself in the sunset._ The myth of Uktena is real, as is Ulun’suti. The Cherokee of Mammoth Springs, Arkansas are also real. Their chief however, is not Wade Mills. At least, I don’t think so. Also, the song Kris sings to Adam is of course “Stay” by the amazing Shakespeare’s Sister.


End file.
